A Broken Hallelujah
by Kezi-chan
Summary: Deidara never was one to save a life, but how is it going to affect him, hearing a broken Hallelujah? DeiHina, semi-songfic Entry to DateMe's March contest; will also be posted on their account.


**A broken Hallelujah**

Deidara was never one to save a life.

Okay, it may sound cruel, but hey, he wasn't an S-class nuke-nin in Akatsuki for nothing.

Art is fleeting, and so is life, so if something is dying, it doesn't need to be saved, right? Death is death, it's meant to happen, and he wasn't like that Danna of his, Sasori, trying to mess with life and become eternal. Hah, look where that got him, buried in the remains of the old Akatsuki base. No, Deidara accepted death, looked forward to it actually, because that was the day he was to go out with a bang!

The rain beat down hard on the young Akatsuki's back, his heavy coat protecting his actual torso from any wet. Even though he had it tucked inside his cloak, the bomber made no move to put his straw hat on top of his head. His hair was already soaked and gripping to his face, all of these thoughts spinning in his head. He seemed to have gotten into the habit of thinking (hah, the stabs that his Danna could've gotten out of that statement,) and absorbing himself in inner arguments and memories. He supposed it was because now he had no one to argue about art with, or maybe he was just going insane and soon he'd be hearing all kinds of other voices in his head telling him to do weird things like blow up buildings. Well, of course he would happily comply with that example, not really the point though.

The rain soon died down into a soft patter on the forest, the only thing to be heard at that very moment, and the moment after and all the moments after that. It was otherwise completely silent.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do ya?..."

Deidara stopped in his tracks at the sweet voice that filled the forest. It was a strong, sure voice that meant every word it sung.

"It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah…"

He felt drawn towards the mysterious voice, even if just to hear to the end of the song.

"Hallelujah,"

He walked off the narrow path and through the scattered trees.

"Hallelujah,"

The voice sounded closer now.

"Hallelujah,"

Closer…

"Hallelu~ujah…"

There! The blonde inhaled sharply at the sight he saw. A beautiful girl with indigo hair, and pale lavender eyes lay against a tree as the melodic voice escaped her lips. It would have been the perfect picture, if not her torso had been covered in blood.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya…"

The blood, her blood pouring freely from a gaping wound in her chest. But still she just lay there and sang, the ex-Iwa nin could see that she too had accepted death as it was coming, and like him, she was choosing to go out with a style.

"She tied you

To a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,"

Her voice still stood strong, never wavering, though her eyes, which were fogged over and staring off as caught in a hypnotic gaze, held the truth to her imminent demise, just as the tears that silently cascaded down her cheeks.

"Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

Deidara crouched down behind a tree, prepared to stay and listen, for she was a beautiful piece of art, and she was fleeting fast.

"Well there was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do ya?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"

Deidara watched, mesmerized at how deep every word was; all the sadness and sorrow in her life was echoing in each word and floating away as soon as it left her lips and her soul became lighter with each line.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,"

"Well, maybe there is a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya .

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

Her voice softened, and Deidara could tell her last words were near…

"Hallelujah, oh Hallelujah,"

No…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Maybe…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Just once…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Should he?...

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

He smiled…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Of course he would.

"Hallelujah…" the last word came out weakly, but with a breath of relief as she slowly passed out. The Akatsuki walked over silently to the girl and gently picked her up in his arms. Her head naturally lolled against his chest, bringing a smile to the nuke-nin's face. He carefully activated the basic medical ninjutsu he knew and started healing her chest.

Deidara was never one to save a life.

Maybe just this one time. The rain still fell, washing away the blood and tears that had dropped that drizzly afternoon, but the sun now shone through as well. Deidara just kept smiling.

"Hallelujah, my Hime…"


End file.
